Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War ist ein im Jahr 2016 erschienener Superhelden-Actionfilm von den Gebrüdern Joe und Anthony Russo und stellt die Fortsetzung zu The Return of the First Avenger dar. Der Film ist Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe und leitet dort Phase 3 ein. Im MCU stellt er den 13. Film dar. Civil War ist am 5. Mai 2016 in den deutschen Kinos angelaufen. International erschienen ist er einen Tag später, am 6. Mai desselben Jahres. In den Hauptrollen befinden sich Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Emily VanCamp, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Rudd, Frank Grillo, Daniel Brühl, Tom Holland und William Hurt. Handlung Captain America und die Avengers beschützen die Welt vor Gefahren, doch das Team wird in zwei Fraktionen aufgespalten, nachdem der im Kampf gegen Ultron angerichtete, erhebliche Schaden die Politiker zu einem Gesetz bringt, das Superhelden-Aktivität regulieren soll. Inhalt Die Regierungen von 117 Staaten kommen nach den Ereignissen in Sokovia, als Ultron die Menschheit ausrotten wollte und die Avengers eingriffen, darin überein, dass es künftig eine Kontrollinstanz über die Avengers geben sollte. Diese soll dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Superhelden nur noch auf Anweisung aktiv werden. Die Details dazu sollen im Sokovia-Abkommen von den Vereinten Nationen beschlossen werden. Bevor es zu diesem Beschluss kommt, will der Außenminister der Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika, Thaddeus Ross, schon einmal die prinzipielle Zustimmung der Avengers einholen, sich an dieses Abkommen zu halten. Während Tony Stark, der sich nach wie vor schuldig für die Erschaffung von Ultron führt, das Abkommen befürwortet, ist Captain America anderer Meinung: Seine Erfahrungen mit der Regierung und S.H.I.E.L.D. verleihen ihm Angst, dass die Kontrollinstanz entgegen den moralischen Vorstellungen des Teams handeln könnte. Auch der Rest des Teams ist gespalten über die Sache. Iron Man erhält Unterstützung von Black Widow, Vision und War Machine. Captain America führt die Widerständler an, unter ihnen Hawkeye, Falcon und die anfangs unentschlossene Scarlet Witch. Als Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon und Scarlet Witch den Terroristen Crossbones nach Nigeria verfolgen und dieser dort eine biologische Waffe stiehlt, kommt es zur Katastrophe: Crossbones erwähnt gegenüber Steve, dass Bucky Barnes aus seiner Gehirnwäsche aufgewacht sei und verspottet ihn. Dadurch ist Steve abgelenkt und merkt nicht, dass Crossbones sich und Steve mit einer Sprengstoffweste töten will. Scarlet Witch greift ein und schleudert Crossbones nach oben in die Luft, merkt aber erst zu spät, dass sich dort das Stockwerk eines Hauses befindet. Crossbones' Weste explodiert und tötet dabei eine Gruppe von Händlern aus Wakanda, die sich in dem Haus befanden. Black Widow ist nun entschlossen, das Abkommen zu unterstützen, und reist nach Wien, wo es unterschrieben werden soll. Sie trifft sich mit König T'Chaka von Wakanda und seinem Sohn T'Challa zusammen. Während T'Chaka vor der Versammlung spricht, wird die UNO-City Ziel eines Bombenattentats. Von Sicherheitskameras wird Bucky als Täter ausgemacht und T'Challa schwört, seinen Vater zu rächen. Entgegen der Warnung von Natascha beschließen Steve und Sam Wilson, Bucky auf eigene Faust zu suchen. Sharon Carter gibt Steve den entscheidenden Tipp, wo sich Bucky aufhält, und dass internationale Spezialkräfte bereits auf dem Weg dorthin sind. Steve betritt Buckys Wohnung und versucht, mit ihm zu reden – doch Bucky bleibt schweigsam und greift die ankommenden Polizisten tätlich an. Er wird auf das Nachbardach durch Black Panther gestoppt, daraufhin werden sowohl Bucky als auch Steve und Sam verhaftet. T'Challa genießt diplomatische Immunität und wird daher lediglich gebeten, sich nicht zu wehren und mitzukommen. Sie werden nach Berlin gebracht, wo Bucky durch einen Psychiater befragt wird. Der Mann stellt sich jedoch als Helmut Zemo heraus, der den eigentlichen Psychiater umgebracht hat und mithilfe eines gestohlenen Buches nun die Gehirnwäsche in Bucky wieder aktiviert. Zemo flieht, nachdem er eine Information von Bucky erhalten hat, während Steve Bucky aufhalten und wieder zu Sinnen bringen kann. Bucky erzählt Steve, dass Zemo Informationen über die sibirische Basis des Winter Soldier-Programmes haben wollte. Sie wollen dorthin fliegen, doch fürchten, von Iron Man aufgehalten und erneut verhaftet zu werden. Falcon kontaktiert daher Ant-Man, um ihnen zu helfen, und Steve ruft Hawkeye zur Hilfe. Hawkeye befreit zudem Scarlet Witch aus dem Avengers-Hauptquartier, wo sie auf Tonys Anweisung hin von Vision "festgehalten" wurde. Währenddessen holt sich auch Iron Man Unterstützung für die geplante Festnahme der "Kriminellen Avengers" – in Form von Spider-Man. Am Flughafen kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Teams, nachdem Steve sich weigert, aufzugeben, und Tony sich weigert, an die Unschuld Buckys zu glauben. Während der Großteil von Caps Team verhaftet wird, lässt Black Widow Steve und Bucky in einem Quinjet entkommen. Iron Man und War Machine verfolgen den Quinjet, als Vision mit einem Energiestrahl, der Falcons Triebwerk treffen sollte, War Machines Arc-Reaktor trifft. War Machine stürzt ungebremst auf den Erdboden und verletzt sich an der Wirbelsäule. Etwas später erhält Tony Informationen aus Berlin, die Zemos Machenschaften enthüllen. Er folgt Steve und Bucky nach Sibirien und wird seinerseits durch T'Challa verfolgt. Steve und Tony schließen einen Waffenstillstand und erkunden die Basis gemeinsam, bis sie auf Zemo treffen. Er spielt ihnen ein Überwachungsband aus dem Jahr 1991 vor, das zeigt, wie Bucky Howard und Maria Stark umbringt, um Super-Soldaten-Serum zu stehlen. In blinder Wut greift Tony Bucky an und fragt Steve, als dieser eingreift, ob er das gewusst habe. Steve muss zugeben, dass er vom Mord wusste, aber nicht, dass Bucky es war. Die drei kämpfen, während Zemo sich einen Ort für seinen Selbstmord sucht. Er hatte seine Familie in Sokovia verloren und wollte erreichen, dass sich die Avengers gegenseitig umbringen – was er nun glaubt, erreicht zu haben. T'Challa verhindert Zemos Selbstmord und stellt fest, dass er nicht wie Zemo vollkommen von Rache zerfressen sein will. Iron Man besiegt den Winter Soldier und reißt seinen robotischen Arm ab, doch Captain America schlägt Iron Man nieder und zerstört seinen Arc-Reaktor. Dann verlässt er mit Bucky die Basis und lässt seinen Schild liegen – akzeptierend, dass er diesen nicht mehr verdient. Anschließend befreit er die anderen Avengers aus dem Gefängnis von Thaddeus Ross und reist nach Wakanda, wo T'Challa auf Buckys Wunsch hin den Winter Soldier wieder "auf Eis legt", solange man nichts gegen Hydras Gehirnwäsche tun kann. Cast Produktion Schon Januar 2014 war bekannt, dass Joe und Anthony Russo als Regisseure für Captain America 3 zurückkehren würden. Beide haben bereits Captain America: The First Avenger sowie The Return of the First Avenger gedreht. Der Starttermin des Films, der 6. Mai 2016, war damals auch der geplante von Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice und stellte einen Konkurrenzkampf dar. August bestätigte das Regisseur-Duo die Rückkehr von Sebastian Stan als Bucky Barnes und dass der Film politisch angehaucht sein würde. Im selben Monat verschob DC den Starttermin von dem neuen Man of Steel-Teil auf den 24. März. Im September erklärten die beiden Regisseure, dass die Idee für Captain America 3 schon seit zehn Jahren existiert und Kevin Feige den Titel schon damals im Kopf hatte. Im Oktober wurde die Rückkehr von Robert Downey Jr. als Iron Man bekannt gegeben. Einen Monat darauf erklärte Frank Grillo, dass auch er mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit in seine Rolle zurückkehren würde. Die Frage nach Hugo Weavings Rückkehr als Red Skull wurde schnell dementiert. Wenig Überraschung breitete sich bei der Verkündung aus, dass Scarlett Johansson als Black Widow zurückkehren würde. Januar 2015 wurde Daniel Brühl als Baron Zemo bestätigt. Im Monat darauf gab es die Verkündung, dass Spider-Man seinen ersten Auftritt in Civil War haben wird. Außerdem wurde die Rückkehr von Jeremy Renner als Hawkeye bestätigt. Im Mai berichtete eine Website, dass Martin Freeman Cast-Zuwachs wurde. Auch Emily VanCamps und Paul Rudds Mitwirken wurden bestätigt. Im selben Monat wurden auf YouTube Ausschnitte der Dreharbeiten sowie einige Bilder veröffentlicht. Juni war bekannt gegeben worden, dass Tom Holland den neuen Spider-Man spielen würde. Die ersten Bilder von Black Panther gab es August zu sehen. Ende desselbigen Monats veröffentlichte Jeremy Renner vier Bilder zum Film, auf welchen die meisten Charaktere und die Seite, die sie wählten, deutlich wurden. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack von Captain America: Civil War wurde von Henry Jackman komponiert und am 6. Mai 2016 veröffentlicht. Kritik *4.5 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 8.2 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 6.7 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. Captain America: Civil War kam im Vergleich zu Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice weitaus besser bei den Zuschauern an als der Blockbuster von DC. Besonders gelobt wird der Konflikt zwischen Captain America und Iron Man, bei dem nicht einmal der Zuschauer genau weiß, welcher nun richtig handelt. :"... Eine der größten Herausforderungen bei den „The Avengers“-Filmen war es, für jeden der Helden etwas zu finden, was nur er tun kann ... eine Mammutaufgabe, die das Regie-Duo allerdings gemeinsam mit den Autoren Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely ganz vorzüglich löst. Ohne eine einzige spürbare Länge oder unnötig bedeutungsschwangeres Gerede werden die Überzeugungen der Avengers herausgearbeitet. Die individuellen Motive sind dabei selbst innerhalb der einzelnen Teams sehr unterschiedlich und oft extrem persönlich, aber immer sofort nachvollziehbar ... Die Russo-Brüder meistern nicht nur die Pflicht der Figurenzeichnung, sondern auch die Kür. ... Dabei haben die Regisseure übrigens nicht nur den Mumm, den moralischen Konflikt angemessen ambivalent auszugestalten, sie weigern sich auch bis zum Schluss, ihn mit einem einfachen Handstreich wieder aufzulösen – zwar gibt es immer wieder Plot-Entwicklungen, die den Zuschauer zwischenzeitlich eher zur einen oder zur anderen Seite tendieren lassen, aber tatsächlich aufgelöst wird das Dilemma nicht. ... Weil etliche der Details uns wirklich überrascht haben, wollen wir sie euch natürlich auch nicht verderben, deshalb nur so viel: Die Trümpfe sind definitiv Spider-Man und Ant-Man! Dass das eigentliche Finale nach diesem kaum wiederholbaren Höhepunkt (womöglich die beste, auf jeden Fall aber die kreativste Actionszene im gesamten MCU) anschließend sehr viel intimer und persönlicher ausfällt, erscheint da als die einzig logische Entscheidung. ... Mit Ausnahme von Loki (Tom Hiddleston) hat das MCU noch keinen wirklich erinnernswerten Bösewicht hervorgebracht. Daran ändert nun auch Daniel Brühl nichts – der „Rush“-Star wirkt nie wahrhaft bedrohlich, nicht einmal, als er einen russischen Ex-Soldaten kopfüber in einem Waschbecken ertränkt. Allerdings ist das speziell in diesem Film gar nicht so unpassend ... Fazit: Wir wussten bis zum Schluss tatsächlich nicht, welcher Seite wir nun eigentlich die Daumen drücken sollen – und das ist wohl so ziemlich das größte Kompliment, das man „The First Avenger: Civil War“ machen kann." ::- filmstarts.de :"... Die Gegenspieler der Helden, unter anderem dargestellt von Daniel Brühl, bleiben diesmal blass, doch der Film kann sich das leisten, weil die Guten selbst genug damit zu tun haben, einander zu bekämpfen. Wenn es nach zwei Dritteln der fast 150 Minuten zum Showdown auf einem Berliner Flugfeld kommt, dessen Verlauf leicht begreifbar macht, warum sich die Fertigstellung des Hauptstadtflughafens noch um Jahre verzögern dürfte, bieten die Russos ein Spektakel, das wie unmittelbar aus den Comics übernommen scheint. Dass dabei der im „Ant-Man“-Film gerade erst bei Marvel eingeführte Slapstick-Humor nicht zu kurz kommt, dafür sorgt Ant-Man selbst, und auch Spider-Mans Gastauftritt trägt sehr zur Auflockerung des bislang üblichen Pathos bei. Scarlett Johansson als Black Widow und Elizabeth Olsen als Scarlett Witch bringen eine geistreich feminin-feministische Komponente in den Film ein, die man bei Wonder Womans Auftritt im jüngst gescheiterten „Batman v. Superman“-Film schmerzlich vermisste. Marvel macht seine Sache einfach besser als DC, und „Civil War“ zündet die dritte Stufe des „Avengers“-Vermarktungsprogramms auf verheißungsvolle Weise. Um die Welt geht es hier noch gar nicht, aber die Helden retten sich selbst aus der Gefahr der Stagnation. Danke dafür. " ::- Frankfurter Allgemeine Trailer Captain America Civil War Trailer 1 Deutsch Captain America Civil War Trailer 2 Deutsch Zitate *"Tut mir leid, Tony. Wenn ich sehe, dass etwas falsch läuft, kann ich das nicht ignorieren. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte es." "Manchmal würde ich dir gern deine perfekten Zähne rausschlagen." - Steve Rogers/Captain America und Tony Stark/Iron Man im Gespräch *"Ich weiß, wir sind nicht perfekt, aber bei uns liegt es immer noch in den besten Händen." - Steve Rogers/Captain America *"Ich hab mich in euch getäuscht, die Welt hat sich in euch getäuscht." - Tony Stark/Iron Man *"Gib auf! Letzte Warnung!" "Kann den ganzen Tag so weitergehen" - Tony Stark/Iron Man und Steve Rogers/Captain America im Kampf gegeneinander *"Du musst nicht im Kampf enden, Tony. "Du hast einen Krieg begonnen!" - Tony Stark/Iron Man und Steve Rogers/Captain America *"Ich weiß, wie viel Bucky dir bedeutet. Halt dich da raus, bitte, du machst es nur noch schlimmer." "Heißt das, du willst mich verhaften?" Galerie Civil War.jpg Civil War Cap.jpg Civil War Iron Man.jpg Trivia *Die Grundidee zu Captain America 3 steht schon seit 10 Jahren fest. *Der Film sollte ursprünglich in direkter Konkurrenz zu DCs Superman vs. Batman starten. Doch Warner verlegte dessen Starttermin vor auf den März 2016. Siehe auch * Captain America: Civil War im Marvel-Filme Wiki. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategorie:Superheldenfilme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Kategorie:Thriller (Film) Kategorie:140+ Minuten Kategorie:Spielfilme